Hit Me!
by princess chele
Summary: ¡Sangre! ¡Rasguños! ¡Mordidas! ¡Cortadas! ¡Moretones! Y aquellos cansados y adormilados ojos adornados de una curvada sonrisa satisfecha en el placer… Kisshu&Ichigo. BDSM.


**Hit Me! **  
Kisshu&Ichigo

* * *

—¡Eso fue bastante divertido! —se escucha en el parque—. Pero me gustaría terminar esta sesión con un par de besos… —Sonríe, dejando expuestos sus colmillos—. ¿Qué dices? —Alza una ceja en la curiosidad.

Siente cómo sus cejas tiemblan en la confusión—. ¡Sí, claro!

Kisshu carcajea, liberándose del débil agarre de la líder Mew Mew, elevándose en el aire—. ¡Entonces es un adiós!

—¡Hey, espera un momento! —exclama Ichigo, incorporándose del suelo, acelerando el paso a la vez que alzaba los brazos intentando alcanzarlo—. ¡Regresa aquí! ¡No he terminado contigo!

—¡Nos vemos, Koneko-chan! —Le guiña un ojo de una manera coqueta y traviesa, como sólo él sabe hacerlo, sacándole la lengua juguetonamente a la vez. Hace con su mano izquierda una seña de despedida a la altura de su rostro, formado de su dedo índice, medio y pulgar arriba, desapareciendo en las ondas.

—¡Cobarde! —fue su respuesta. Realmente no la había dejado terminar.

Ichigo observa por un rato hacia donde Kisshu había desaparecido, un tanto insatisfecha y molesta, no era la primera vez que le hacía esto.

Habían sido días desde que la adolescente se había percatado de la sorprendente cantidad de endorfinas que producía su cuerpo al golpear convulsivamente a Kisshu, sobre todo en su rostro. Se sentía refrescada, como recién salida del baño, y vaya que adoraba aquella sensación. No era lo correcto y bien lo sabía, por ello la culpa le consumía y carcomía por dentro, haciéndole preguntar y poner en duda su moral hasta que cierto pervertido enemigo decidió introducirse en asuntos que claramente le incumbían.

—Ah, pero Koneko-chan, verás… —empieza con una sonrisa nerviosa, no sabe de qué manera decirle que en realidad lo desea—. Yo haría lo que sea para complacer a mi dulce Ichigo.

Piensa que le está tomando el pelo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio desearía ser brutalmente golpeado una y otra vez con tal de sólo complacer a aquella persona que lo golpea? Bueno pues Kisshu no estaba exactamente en su sano juicio y vaya que a ambos les gustaba cómo se sentía...

Y así fue como comenzó su rutina. Al principio fue tímida y empezó con leves bofetadas que difícilmente dejaban rojizos rastros en las mejillas de Kisshu, pero entonces un día la agarró desprevenida y con una terrible cólera que hacía hasta su sangre hervir y fue allí donde entendió que se sentía como estirarse y bostezar después de un largo día cuando lo golpeaba y dejaba salir sus emociones negativas.

—¡Ah, Ichigo! —gime Kisshu con ojos soñolientos y una abobada sonrisa de placer.

La mayoría de las veces en que Kisshu gemía hacía que sus genes felinos se alborotaran, haciendo que sus orejas y cola de gato se movieran de aquí para allá. Con el paso del tiempo Ichigo nota que no sólo le avergüenza sino que también le enciende de cierta manera y le motiva en hacerlo más duro, más intenso, llegando hasta el punto de hacer cosas tan vergonzosas que ni en sus cinco sentidos haría.

Pero eso no era todo. Ichigo no sólo le encontró peculiar gusto en golpear constantemente a Kisshu en la boca y en la nariz, sino que también adoraba la idea de estrangularlo haciéndolo sentir como en las nubes así como si estuviese en algún tipo de fuerte anestesia y al soltarlo dejarle esta tonta y ridícula sonrisa en los labios a Kisshu ¡y vaya que le emocionaba cuando comenzaba a estirar las piernas y a rascarle las manos como signos de severa falta de oxígeno!

—¡Ichigooo! —grita como si estuviera en éxtasis cuando siente que está por arrancarle la piel a mordidas.

Kisshu amaba cuando Ichigo le quitaba de sus vendas de combate y las amarraba en su cuello, brazos y pecho para mantenerlo bien quieto ¡Su pequeña gatita sí que sabía cómo hacerlo sentir querido!

E Ichigo adoraba relamer el metálico sabor de sangre restante en sus labios cuando Kisshu se levantaba por un beso una y otra vez, haciéndola lamerle los labios como tal pequeño gatito callejero. ¡Kisshu juraba que aquella sensación era mucho mejor que masturbarse!

Pero nada hacía apretar los muslos de la chica cada vez más fuerte al ver su obra de arte. ¡Sangre por la nariz! ¡Sangre por la boca! ¡Rasguños en sus mejillas! ¡Mordidas en su cuello! ¡Cortadas en su cara! ¡Moretones en su entero cuerpo! Y aquellos cansados y adormilados ojos adornados de una curvada sonrisa satisfecha en el placer…

Era como un artista admirar su obra maestra.

Y una obra maestra agradecerle a su artista.

—Bésame.

— ¡Ni en tus sueños!

Pero cuando se veían a los ojos en medio de un combate sólo una sonrisa juguetona y un sonrojo tímido se darían. La verdad era que sus sesiones diarias los hacía sentirse como si se amaran y se odiaran a la misma vez. Era como estar ebrio y a la mañana siguiente percatarse de unos moretones nuevos o unos nudillos rotos.

No tenían que hablarlo, ellos sabían que cuidarían de ambos secretos.

El de Ichigo ser una dulce sádica y el de Kisshu ser un enfermo masoquista.

Eran como el verde y el rosa, el agua y el aceite.

Debían estar juntos y separados a la vez.

* * *

ooh esto es raro, muy raro jaja. un oneshot con ligera tematica de bdsm donde a kisshu le enamora que ichigo le golpee uvu bueno aqui intente escribir en presente (siempre escribo en pasado si lo habran notado) y me gustaria saber que tal les parece la narracion? siento tambien que deje de escribir tanta descripcion y fui mas directa? idk man les sugiero que lean mi profile (por cierto soy psych0 an0n lol) para que entiendan un poco mas de que va todo esto mmm eso es todo i guess ~ p.s admito que tal vez vean esta idea en algun otro fanfic mio porque admito que me encantaria ver a un kisshu adicto a los golpes de ichigo (L).


End file.
